1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push-button-type operation apparatuses for use in games, for example, and in particular relates to an operation apparatus using an operating unit having plural push-buttons formed integrally therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is an assembly view of a conventional operation apparatus; FIGS. 5A and 5B are schematic representations of the operation, wherein FIG. 5A shows a state before operation and FIG. 5B shows a state during the operation.
An operation apparatus 50 shown in FIG. 4 is for use in a controller for game machines, for example. The operation apparatus 50 is provided with an operating unit 52, a switch member 53, and a supporter 56 arranged in a panel 51.
On the top surface of the panel 51, holes 51a, 51b, 51c, and 51d, which are divided into four sections, are formed in a cross-arrangement. The operating unit 52 is inserted into the holes 51a, 51b, 51c, and 51d from the backside of the panel 51. The operating unit 52 is integrally formed of four push buttons 52a, 52b, 52c, and 52d which protrude out of the holes 51a, 51b, 51c, and 51d, respectively. On the side of the operating unit 52, a flange 52e is integrally formed to protrude outwardly.
Underneath the operating unit 52, a supporter 56 is provided, and a switch member 53 is further arranged underneath the supporter 56.
The switch member 53 comprises an elastic member 54 and a circuit board 55. On the top surface of the elastic member 54, elastically deformable projections to be pressed 54a, 54b, 54c, and 54d are formed at positions opposing the push buttons 52a, 52b, 52c, and 52d, respectively. On the backsides of the projections to be pressed 54a, 54b, 54c, and 54d, conductive members 57a and 57c are provided. On the other hand, on the circuit board 55, electrodes 55a and 55c are formed at positions opposing the conductive members 57a and 57c, respectively. Each of the electrodes 55a and 55c is formed of two semi-circular electrodes opposing each other at a predetermined interval therebetween (see FIG. 4 and FIGS. 5A and 5B). In addition, although conductive members of the projections to be pressed 54b and 54d are not shown, they are arranged to respectively oppose the conductive members 57a and 57c just like the conductive members 57a and 57c. 
In the operation apparatus 50 described above, when the push button 52a is pressed down, for example, the conductive member 57a is brought into contact with the electrode 55a. Thereby, one semi-circular electrode is connected to the other so that the switch is turned on.
In the operation apparatus 50, however, during non-operation, as shown in FIG. 5A, the operating unit 52 is raised upwardly by spring-return forces of the projections to be pressed 54a, 54b, 54c, and 54d. Then, when the push button 52a is pressed down after the non-operation state, as shown in FIG. 5B, there has been a problem that despite of the push button 52a being only pressed down, other push buttons such as the push button 52c or 52d may be simultaneously pressed down so that the switch is turned on. Such movement results in a malfunction and a mistake in the operation, which damage operationality.
That is, in the operation apparatus 50 shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, when the push button 52a is pressed down, the operating unit 52 is inclined about a point P as a fulcrum in the flange 52e formed in the side of the push button 52b opposing the push button 52a. Because in the inclination, the point P as the fulcrum is located mostly apart from the push button 52a, the push buttons 52c and 52d are positioned in the intermediate between the push buttons 52a and 52b, so that the downward displacement thereof is large. Therefore, the switches of the push buttons 52c and 52d may be turned on by mistake although they are not operated.
Also, when the push button 52a is pressed down, a pressing load is generated between the conductive member 57a and the electrode 55a, which is increased by pressing loads added thereto due to the push buttons 52c and 52d which are not pressed, resulting in a defect of the damaged operational touch.
In order to solve the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an operation apparatus capable of pushing a push button without turning on another switch of another push button which is not operated and moreover being capable of reducing a pressing load during pushing down a push button.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an operation apparatus suitable for a switch member capable of outputting in an analog fashion.
An operation apparatus according to the present invention comprises a first and a second pressing operation element whose output is changed by a pressing operation, a third pressing operation element disposed at an intermediate position between the first and the second pressing operation element, which is off the line connecting the first and the second pressing operation element, an operating unit which presses the first pressing operation element when the operating unit is inclined in a first direction and presses the second pressing operation element when the operating unit is inclined in a second direction opposite to the first direction, the operating unit pressing the third pressing operation element when the operating unit is inclined in a third direction which is different from the first and the second direction, push buttons disposed in the operating unit for applying a pressing force for inclining the operating unit in each of the directions, and a supporting portion for supporting the top surface of the operating unit, on which the push buttons are arranged, at a position inside the push buttons, wherein the operating unit can be inclined in each of the directions, using the point on which the supporting portion abuts as a fulcrum.
An apparatus according to the present invention may further comprise a fourth pressing operation element disposed opposite the third pressing operation element and interposing the line connecting the first and the second pressing operation element therebetween, wherein the fourth pressing operation element may be pressed when the operating unit is inclined in a fourth direction opposite the third direction using the point on which the supporting portion abuts as a fulcrum.
According to the present invention, because the operating unit is inclined using the inside part of the push buttons of the operating unit as a fulcrum when the first pressing operation element is pressed or when the second pressing operation element is pressed, the pressing amount of the third pressing operation element or the fourth pressing operation element is reduced, so that the output of the third or the fourth pressing operation element cannot be changed by mistake.
For example, holes may be independently formed on a panel so that each of the push buttons protrudes therefrom, and the intermediate portion of the holes on the panel is the supporting portion.
In this case, the inside of the panel may be provided with a substrate for supporting the pressing operation elements, and the operating unit may be sandwiched between the panel and the substrate so as to be supported.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the outer periphery of the operating unit may be provided with a flange opposing the gap between the push buttons and the holes from the inside of the panel, and the flange may be formed at a position which is set such that it does not come into contact with the panel when the operating unit is inclined.
Because the flange fills up the gap between the push buttons and the holes, the mechanism inside the panel is invisible through the gap. The flange does not act as a fulcrum for the inclination of the operating unit, so that the operating unit cannot be largely inclined such that it does not cause a malfunction of the other pressing operation elements with no resemblance to a conventional unit.
According to the present invention described above, a pressing operation element opposing another push button, which is not operated during the push button operation, can be prevented from being operated by mistake, and moreover the pressing load during pushing down a push button can be reduced.